


Missing You

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: CSI: Trinity [9]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Inspired by Real Events, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: A recent tragedy requires Greg's field of expertise. (Note the date the story was written)





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a *very old* piece and was dumped in AO3 by a now defunct Archive I used to subscribe to. I haven’t reworked it - so if you find something that’s not kosher, drop me a note. Enjoy!

originally posted on November 23, **2001**

 

 

Darkness embraced the large room, casting shadows into every corner. Courtesy of the night’s moon, a soft radiance fell across the bed, the subdued light kissing the features of the sleeping man.

Gil Grissom sat naked on the edge of the bed, watching his youngest lover sleep. He smiled at Greg’s lazy sprawl, his thin legs tangled in the sheets, his arms thrown over his head. Mouth was slightly open, a snuffling symphony of sound escaping with each breath.

_I’m going to miss his snoring._

Gil felt a tightness grip his chest. _Be honest. You’re going to miss everything about Greg. Period_.

The CSI supervisor forced air into his lungs, trying to ease the ache of their upcoming separation. Unwilling to waste another moment, Gil moved closer to his lover and pulled away the covers. His eyes searched Greg’s slender frame, memorizing every inch. A crooked toe was traced, a thin ankle measured, a bony knee mapped.

Bracing himself on the mattress, Gil leaned down and pressed a breathless kiss to Greg’s sleeping manhood. His tongue embarked on a foray of taste, gathering in the evidence of the night’s loving, cataloging the different flavors that remained on the pale shaft. He lingered over the hooded head, his tongue dipping into the small slit, collecting a fresh hint of Greg’s spent seed.

Dusky pink nipples beckoned and Gil crawled forward, his mouth hovering over the small nubs. Greg’s chest rose as he shifted in his sleep and the older man took advantage of the move, his mouth gently latching onto one nipple. Gil nursed for several seconds on the wrinkled nub, his fingers kneading the bed linens as his taste buds savored the sweetness of his lover’s flesh. 

A hand crept between his legs, long fingers wrapping around his cock. Gil glanced over his shoulder and smiled at his second lover. He moaned softly as the talented fingers coaxed his organ to hardness once again. His knees moved further apart, encouraging a more thorough investigation. 

In an effort to distract his mind from the rush of heat torturing his groin, Gil lowered his head and nibbled on Greg’s shoulder, following a path to the younger man’s neck and the simple silver adornment he wore. He brushed his tongue over the small chain and the two passion marks that lay beneath it, both proclaiming he and his lover’s ownership of Greg.

A couple of wandering fingers found the entrance to his body and Gil snapped back his head, his eyes clenching shut as shattering pleasure overwhelmed him. Moving back and forth cautiously, Gil rode the invading digits. Reaching underneath his body, he gripped the hand playing with his sensitive ballsac and brought it back to his impatient cock. Interlocking their fingers, he stroked himself. His lover quickly caught on and took over the task of bringing him closer and closer to release.

Gil moaned as a mouth slid over the rounded contours of his ass. An incoherent sound of gratitude recognized the loving homage being paid to his body. Forcing his eyes open, Gil feasted on the youthful features of his sleeping lover. He focused on Greg’s swollen lips, the sight his anchor as a convulsive climax pushed him over the edge. His cock splattered cum across the naked expanse of his young mate’s chest.

Strong hands gripped his shoulders and eased his trembling frame away from Greg, preventing his collapse upon the slumbering man. An arm went around Gil’s waist and settled him on the side of the bed, the exact same spot he had vacated only a short time ago.

Gil took a breath, trying to calm his frantic heartbeat. His gaze remained locked on Greg’s face and he couldn’t help but smile at his blissfully ignorant angel. 

"How does he do it?" Warrick’s husky voice whispered in his ear. 

Gil turned his head and kissed his lover, allowing the man’s tongue to avidly explore the deepest parts of his mouth.

Warrick nipped Grissom’s bottom lip as he pulled away. "You just shot your load all over him and he sleeps through it? How the hell…?

Gil settled back into Warrick’s embrace. "The sleep of the innocent."

"Innocent my ass! More like the sleep of the dead." Warrick laughed indulgently. 

Resting his chin on Grissom’s shoulder, Warrick pulled him closer, tightening his arms around the man’s chest. "I can’t believe I’m about to say this but… I’m gonna miss our young pup. He kinda gets under your skin and then sneaks right into your heart when you least expect it."

Warrick buried his nose in the softness of Grissom’s graying hair. "You’re gonna miss him like crazy, aren’t you?"

Gil stroked his fingers over the hard thigh muscles of Warrick’s long legs. "My mind knows he has to go, that his expertise in DNA forensics is desperately needed. But my heart doesn’t want to let go of him, wants to keep him here with us, safe and sheltered from the horrors he might encounter."

"He’s not a child, Grissom. And remember, he’s seen quite a bit working here in this lab."

Gil choked down the hidden emotions that threatened to surface. "I know. It still doesn’t change anything." The older man reached out and feathered a light touch over Greg’s feet. "He’s my Achilles’ heel, Warrick. If something…"

Warrick shared Grissom’s silence, demonstrating his understanding with a fierce hug. After a moment, he moved off the bed, smiling at the verbal protest offered. A few seconds later, he returned, resuming his seat behind his lover. He handed over an envelope. "Here. Consider it an early anniversary present.” 

Gil opened the envelope and stared at the two airplane tickets to New York City. He shook his head. "I can’t…"

Warrick pressed his fingers against Grissom’s lips, halting the excuses. "You can. It’s all been taken care of."

 “But…" Gil dropped the tickets on the bed and turned to face his lover.

Warrick cupped the side of Grissom’s face and leaning closer, kissed the older man. "Don’t worry about anything. Just go. I’ll handle whatever comes up."

Gil searched his lover’s face. "But what about you? I can’t go off and leave you behind." His hands reached out and caressed Warrick’s shoulders, trailing down his chest and abdomen, pausing to trace his fingers over the flaccid cock that lay between his legs.

Warrick sighed as Grissom’s hand tenderly fondled his balls. "We’ll Skype every night." The younger CSI agent shifted slightly, welcoming his lover’s touch on his body. "And I can always take the red-eye out on Friday and spend the weekend with you two."

Gil turned Warrick around and encouraged the man to lie down on the bed. "You’ve thought of everything. How can I say no?"He leaned over and kissed Warrick’s inner thigh. Looking up, he met the man’s gaze. "I know I should say this more often. To you. To Greg. But somehow…"

Warrick lifted up on his elbows. Balancing on one, he straightened out his right arm and tangled his fingers in Grissom’s hair. "It’s okay, babe. You don’t have to say the words."

The younger man smiled wickedly and lifted his hips, poking Grissom in the chest with his erection. "How ‘bout you show me instead?"

Gil laughed, his eyes bright with emotion. "A little hands on demonstration? My pleasure."

The breath rushed out of Warrick’s lungs as his cock was engulfed by his lover’s hot mouth. "FUCK!" He flung out his arms, desperate to secure a hold on something solid. Instead, his hand slapped Greg in the face.

The youngest member of the trio startled awake and snorted. "Wha…? Huh?" With eyes barely open, he squinted at his two lovers. "Trying to sleep here. Think you can hold it down?" 

Warrick and Gil looked at each other and burst into laughter. Greg stared at the two in confusion. Shaking his head, he snuggled back into his pillow and turned over. "How am I supposed to get any sleep? You guys are making enough racket to wake the dead." 

A pillow soared through the air and smacked Greg in the back of the head. 

"Time to wake the dead," Warrick yelled.

 

~Finis~


End file.
